Empire vs Empire
by DjoDjoCute
Summary: Après la bataille de Waterloo, il est temps qu'Angleterre, représentant de l'Empire britannique, ait une sérieuse conversation avec France, représentant de l'Empire de Napoléon vaincu une bonne fois pour toute. FrUk


**Bonjour, je suis fière de vous présenter ma première fanfiction! Pas ma première histoire! Mais la première basée sur un univers déjà existant! Donc, je suis très contente, car cela représente toute qu'une expérience pour moi. Donc, c'est un one-shot sur le couple Fruk que je trouve fascinant. Les noms humains seront utilisés. J'espère que vous allez aimer et sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

Empire vs Empire

«Je désire lui parler seul»

La voix d'Arthur Kirkland, représentant de l'Angleterre et du Royaume-Uni, était d'une telle autorité que les gardes habillés de leurs uniformes rouges préféraient s'incliner et se retirer discrètement. On ne discutait pas avec l'Empire britannique quand il était dans une telle furie, surtout après avoir prouvé sa suprématie militaire face à un autre puissant empire…pour la deuxième fois !

En effet, lorsque son armée et celles de ses alliés avaient envahi la ville de Paris et que l'empereur Napoléon avait capitulé, en 1814, il avait naïvement cru que c'était bel et bien terminé. Car il était bien fatigué de tout ça ! Après une violente révolution, un impitoyable régime de Terreur et, à sa grande exaspération, l'avènement d'un empire mené par un général corse aux ambitions exubérantes… Des conquêtes sur presque tout l'Europe en l'espace d'une décennie ! En conséquence, Francis Bonnefoy, le représentant de la France, avait bien entendu développé une folie de grandeur.

Et fou, il l'était.

Au point de presque tuer le Saint-Empire Germanique ! Heureusement, il s'en était sorti avec une simple perte de mémoire, mais quand même ! Il ne voulait même pas imaginer la réaction d'Italie quand son soi-disant «grand frère» était venu lui annoncer qu'il l'avait libéré et accorder son indépendance…tout en lui avouant ce qu'il avait fait à celui qu'il aimait.

Pas de doute ! Il était devenu complètement fou ! Même ses meilleurs amis, Espagne et Prusse, ne le reconnaissaient plus, ce qui en disait long sur les limites qu'il avait dépassées ! Cela avait nécessité qu'il forme une coalition avec principalement Russie, Prusse et Autriche afin d'arrêter sa folie en 1814. Il avait finalement cru que tout redeviendrait calme…

Mais non ! Moins d'un an plus tard, ce salaud de Bonaparte avait décidé de quitter l'île d'Elbe où il avait été exilé pour retrouver les français qui l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts et en héros, y compris son cher rival, poussant alors le roi Louis XVIII à fuir de nouveau au milieu de cette agitation.

Quand on lui eut appris la nouvelle, il dut fortement se maîtriser pour ne pas jeter sa tasse de thé contre le mur. Il était enragé ! Que fallait-il qu'il fasse pour que ce Stupid Frog se tienne tranquille ?!

Il s'était dépêché de riposter et, à peu près cent jours plus tard, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le champ de bataille à Waterloo. Et il pouvait se permettre l'arrogance de se vanter d'avoir réussi à contrer l'armée impériale. Ce fameux Napoléon dont on disait qu'il était le plus grand stratège militaire depuis Alexandre le Grand… Eh bien, l'Empire britannique l'avait totalement humilié avec l'aide de ses alliés. Jamais Arthur n'avait vécu de victoire aussi jouissif depuis son triomphe à Azincourt durant la guerre de cent ans. Épuisé mais satisfait, entouré de ses soldats qui exprimaient des cris de joie, il avait souri, pensant tout bas :

" _Bien fait pour toi, Stupid Frog !_ "

Ses hommes avaient, par la suite, capturé la nation vaincue. Malgré tout l'envie qu'il ressentait d'aller à sa rencontre, il s'était retenu. Sa rage était encore présente dans son corps et voir son rival n'aurait fait que l'amener à le tabasser sans pitié. Or, il était déjà mal en point avec ses blessures de guerre. Et contrairement à ce que plusieurs pensent, il n'aimait pas voir Francis dans la souffrance, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

Non ! Il valait mieux le laisser guérir. De toute façon, il y avait bien d'autres façons de le punir ! Ho ! Oui ! Il allait lui faire comprendre qu'on ne se jouait pas de lui sans de terribles conséquences ! Lui, Russie, Prusse, Autriche et d'autres nations complices avaient discuté longuement des châtiments à appliquer au turbulent empire déchu.

Et maintenant, le voilà. Dans une cellule froide aux murs de blocs de pierre avec une seule petite fenêtre avec barreaux, la poussière s'accumulant dans tous les recoins, la personnification de la France était assise au milieu de la pièce sur une chaise en bois sans accoudoir. Ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés étaient sales et remplis de crasses. Il portait une simple chemise beige moulante tachée de noir avec des pantalons bruns et sombres. Par sécurité, son pied droit était enchaîné au sol au niveau de la cheville avec une chaîne de six maillons. Une mesure pour éviter qu'il agresse toute personne à sa portée, même si le prisonnier paraissait plutôt calme.

Ah ! Enfin ! Le moment que la nation aux courts cheveux blonds en bataille attendait avec impatience ! Seul avec son cher ennemi. Il se mit à sourire et il dit tout haut à son captif :

−Alors, Francis, dis-moi… Tu éprouves des regrets, maintenant ?

Le concerné avait la tête tournée vers la gauche, sans expression du visage. Il ne répondit nullement au commentaire, déterminé à ne pas donner la satisfaction à l'Anglais de le laisser voir sa frustration due à son impuissance. Persévérant, Arthur poursuivit :

−Continue de t'emmurer dans ton silence si cela te chante. De toute façon, c'est moi qui dois te parler. Nous avons enfin décidé de ton sort, à toi et ton peuple.

En réaction, le Français se mit à relever le menton sans pour autant virer la tête. S'il se foutait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, il ne pouvait rester insensible lorsque son peuple était enjeu. L'Anglais avait désormais toute son attention !

−Donc, d'abord, sache que ton roi, Louis XVIII, a été replacé sur le trône, comme il se doit. Mais j'imagine que tu t'en doutes déjà.

Le Français serra les poings. Il s'attendait à ça, mais cela faisait toujours mal de l'entendre. Puis, Arthur déclara d'une voix très froide :

−Quand à ton cher Napoléon, il a été exilé…sur l'île de Sainte-Hélène, loin d'ici, sous la surveillance des Anglais.

Et là, Francis daigna enfin le regarder, à la fois surpris et en colère. Il lui cria :

−Quoi ?! Mais il s'était rendu ! Il voulait partir pour les États-Unis ! Comment pouvez-vous lui faire ça ?!

Arthur le coupa net en crachant :

−Pensais-tu vraiment qu'après avoir rompu les termes du traité en quittant l'île d'Elbe et en reprenant le pouvoir, nous allions prendre le risque de le laisser se promener en liberté ?! Cet homme est un criminel ! Il est donc traité comme tel ! Rassure-toi qu'il n'ait pas été condamné à mort et qu'il obtienne une prison assez confortable !

−Tu peux bien parler de traités rompus ! Après que mon soi-disant «roi» ait brisé ses propres promesses et trahit une grande partie de l'héritage de la Révolution, tu t'attendais à ce que les Français se laissent faire docilement ?!

−Silence ! Toi et ton peuple n'êtes plus en position de riposter ! D'ailleurs, il a été décidé que nos armées vont occuper ton territoire pendant cinq ans…à tes frais, en plus des sept-cent millions de francs que ton État doit débourser en compensation.

−Donc, en occupant et en ruinant mon pays, vous pensez pouvoir calmer la population ? Sans compter que vous ramenez un roi très impopulaire ? Ho ! C'est très brillant !

−Le but n'est pas de les calmer mais de les punir. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on va t'imposer une présence militaire ? Et par ailleurs, j'ai eu le consentement de mon gouvernement pour que je puisse demeurer ici et garder personnellement un œil sur toi.

Ho ! La possessivité exprimée dans la voix de ce cher perfide Albion ! Francis avait quasiment le goût de le titiller là-dessus, mais dans sa position actuelle, il valait mieux s'abstenir. À la place, il lui lança :

−Personnellement, cela m'étonne que toi et tes copains n'ayez point profiter de l'occasion pour m'envahir. Après tout, l'opportunité était si belle !

−Crois-moi, la tentation était forte. Mais on a eu suffisamment de guerres et de conquêtes au cours des vingt-cinq dernières années. Il vaut mieux te laisser une chance de reprendre ta souveraineté.

−Mais en me surveillant.

−Heureux de voir que tu as tout compris. Cela va faire mal, mais tout finira par redevenir normal. Fais-moi confiance là-dessus.

Et ce fut alors qu'Arthur devint habité d'une envie subite. Il se rapprocha de son prisonnier qui tenta vainement de reculer sur sa chaise. D'une main, il lui prit la tête pour la tourner et, de l'autre, il dégagea les longs cheveux de sa nuque. Là, il vit la marque. Une longue cicatrice horizontale et droite. Celle qui avait été faite…durant la période où la guillotine régnait en France.

Un outil infernal qui avait été utilisé si souvent sur un court lapse de temps qu'il en avait affecté la nation elle-même. Arthur grinça des dents rien qu'en repensant à l'agonie que son rival dut subir. Il avait réussi à se faufiler dans son pays, en dépit du chaos civil par Dieu seul sait quel miracle, pour aller voir son voisin d'outre-manche. Il avait donc pu assister au spectacle déchirant que ce dernier offrait en criant sa souffrance dans son cou et en priant pour que cessent les hurlements des condamnés à mort dans sa tête. C'était presque pire que la peste. Non ! En fait, c'était pire ! Car la situation était si grave…que l'Angleterre craignait que ce ne soit la mort définitive de la France.

Francis n'était plus lui-même. Tout était bouleversé. Il traversait une crise existentielle. L'avenir était plus qu'incertain. Par conséquent, pour la première fois dans sa vie d'immortel, Arthur eut peur de le perdre. Il avait serré l'homme soufrant dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des mots doux et lui promettant qu'il reviendrait l'aider. Jamais il ne permettrait qu'on lui enlève celui qui, en dépit des nombreuses querelles entre leurs deux peuples, il considérait comme son ami et son amant !

Mais il n'avait jamais pu revenir. Et voir cette cicatrice, symbole de son angoisse, ne fit que raviver sa colère. Il cracha alors :

−Comment peux-tu leur pardonner ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Francis lui fit sauvagement ôter sa main de son cou d'un mouvement de bras en rugissant :

−Dégage ! Éloigne-toi de moi !

Son geôlier recula de quelques pas et se déplaça pour lui faire face. Il ordonna :

−Réponds à ma question !

−Il s'agit de mon peuple ! Comment pourrais-je les détester ?

−Ce n'était pas ton peuple ! Mais une bande de révolutionnaires qui avaient comme unique but de te détruire au nom d'une soi-disante «liberté» !

−Tais-toi ! Qu'en sais-tu ? Je te signale que toi aussi, tu as déjà subi une révolution !

−Ma révolution, contrairement à la tienne, a été beaucoup moins violente ! Et au final, comme tu le sais bien, la monarchie a été restaurée et j'ai obtenu un régime beaucoup plus stable. C'est ce même système que je t'ai imposé. Donc, ôte-toi les notions de république et d'empire de ta tête !

−Pour la république, je te suis, mais que «l'Empire britannique» me demande…

−Tu sais ce que je veux dire ! Enlève ce Bonaparte de ton esprit !

−Cesse de t'en prendre à lui ! Il ne m'a rien fait. Il a juste voulu m'aider.

−Et de quelle façon ? Certainement pas en défendant tes principes de liberté et des droits de l'Homme. Je te signale qu'il a fait un coup d'État pour accéder au pouvoir. En d'autres mots, toi qui voulais une meilleure représentation de tes citoyens, tu t'es retrouvé avec un dictateur !

−Arrête ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! cria-t-il en serrant sa tête avec ses deux mains.

−Pourquoi arrêterais-je ? Cela fait si mal que ça d'entendre la vérité ? Avoue-le. Tu as été manipulé. Tu étais totalement fou et il en a profité.

−Je t'ai dit d'arrêter !

Et il se leva pour pouvoir gifler l'Anglais, mais ce dernier eut le réflexe de reculer juste à temps pour esquiver la claque. Enchaîné au sol, Francis ne pouvait pas avancer pour l'atteindre. Le prisonnier se mit à jurer dans sa barbe. Puis, abattu et tentant de se calmer, il se décida à répliquer :

−Je sais tout ça.

−Quoi ?

−Je sais que sous Napoléon, j'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs. J'étais friand de mes conquêtes et ma nouvelle puissance m'a rendu fou, je le reconnais… Néanmoins, l'Empereur n'était pas si mauvais. Oui, il a fait un coup d'État, mais cela m'a permis d'aller mieux ! Sous son régime, j'étais plus libre de mes mouvements et plus respecté que dans la monarchie absolue. Avec lui, je sentais que je pouvais être fière d'être la France. Je pouvais me dire que la Révolution n'a pas eu lieu pour rien. C'est pour ces raisons que je ne peux pas le détester.

Arthur ne dit rien tandis que le Français se morfondit. Que pourrait-il dire ? Que son rival était fou d'être ainsi aveuglé ? Ce serait hypocrite de sa part ! Après tout, lui-même avait souvent fait souffrir la nation française par le passé, en toute connaissance de cause. Encore maintenant, il le fit souffrir et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière fois.

Mais à tous les coups, son amant lui pardonnait et, en retour, il lui pardonnait également ses sales tours. C'était un miracle que leur relation ait tenu le coup à travers ce cycle violent. Au début, tout le monde les avait mis en garde que ce genre de relation entre nations n'était jamais heureuse. Surtout avec leurs natures dominantes respectives, les risques de devenir des ennemis héréditaires étaient élevés (ce qui arriva).

Bref, que Francis pardonne à ce despote, il pouvait passablement l'accepter. Mais la simple idée l'irritait tellement que c'en n'était pas moins difficile. Il exprima alors :

−Je te comprends, mais… Pardonne-moi, je ne m'arrêterai pas de le voir en tyran qui a terrorisé l'Europe et tiré profit de ta naïveté.

En effet, il méprisait trop cet homme pour qu'il en soit autrement. Ce fut alors que le Français passa d'un air surpris…à un malicieux sourire. Il lança :

−Se pourrait-il que tu aies été jaloux, mon petit lapin ?

−Quoi ?!

Mais c'était quoi ce changement de sujet ?! Bien sûr, il n'y avait que cette grenouille perverse pour faire ce genre de sous-entendu ! Déterminé à protéger sa fierté, il répliqua agressivement :

−Arrête de prendre tes fantasmes pour la réalité, Stupid Frog ! Cela n'a rien à voir !

−Ho ! Mais pas la peine de nier. Après tout, ta réaction ressemble à celle que j'ai eue envers ta chère reine Élizabeth.

−Je te défends de comparer Élizabeth avec ton Napoléon ! C'est complètement différent !

−Tu as raison. Napoléon, lui, n'a jamais osé dire qu'il était marié avec son pays.

−Non, mais tu vas te taire, espèce de pervers, sale grenouille, bouffeur d'escargots, obsédé du parfum et cuveur de vin !

Ho ! Oui ! Son Angleterre était adorable lorsqu'il se fâchait, pensa Francis. Provocateur, il lui dit :

−Si tu veux que je me taise, tu sais quoi faire.

Et dans la seconde qui suivit, Arthur céda à ses pulsions et fonça sur le Français pour sceller ses lèvres avec les siennes, une main posée sur son dos et l'autre caressant ses longs cheveux bouclés. Heureux, Francis répondit hâtivement au baiser en enlaçant le cou du britannique pour le rapprocher. S'ensuivit alors une bataille pour la domination. L'Empire britannique en sortit vainqueur. Après tout, il avait gagné cette guerre. C'était son droit !

Le Français ne se plaignit pas. Il se laissa faire, se disant qu'il aurait sa revanche la prochaine fois. Là, il voulait juste savourer le moment présent. Après vingt-cinq ans d'abstinence, cela faisait du bien de retrouver son petit lapin. En cet instant, le reste du monde n'existait plus. Il n'y avait plus de France ou d'Angleterre, seulement Francis Bonnefoy et Arthur Kirkland. Deux êtres tentant de vivre leur relation dans un monde hostile où leurs peuples respectifs se faisaient la guerre sans cesse. Et ajoutons à cela le fait que l'homosexualité soit toujours considérée comme un péché puni par la loi. Rien n'était facile pour eux.

Au bout d'un moment, le besoin d'air se fit sentir et ils mirent fin au baiser sans pour autant quitter les bras de l'autre. Ils étaient si bien ainsi. Et puisqu'ils étaient seuls, autant en profiter.

Mais toute bonne chose a une fin. Arthur dut, à contrecœur, se séparer de son aimé. Il le regarda en face et lui dit :

−Je vais aller dire à un garde de te libérer et de t'offrir un bain chaud. Tu pourras ensuite retourner chez toi, mais sous ma surveillance. Mathieu pourra éventuellement te rendre visite bientôt, ajouta-t-il, sachant que le jeune Canada serait heureux de revoir son ex-tuteur.

Francis ne répondit pas. Croyant que le vaincu n'avait plus rien à dire, l'Anglais lui tourna le dos, s'apprêtant à partir. Ce fut alors que l'ex-empire français lui attrapa le poignet pour le retenir. Arthur se tourna pour apercevoir son captif, tête baissée, émettre tout bas :

−Ne vas pas croire que je t'ai déjà pardonné. Je t'en veux encore pour ce que tu as fait à Napoléon et pour ce que tu t'apprêtes à infliger à mon peuple.

−Je sais. Mais crois-moi, je fais ça pour ton bien.

−Bien entendu. Le pire est que j'aurais fait la même chose à ta place. Mais je vais quand même continuer de te détester pour ça…un tout petit peu.

Le représentant du Royaume-Uni se mit à sourire. C'était qu'il était habitué. Et sans un mot de plus, il quitta la cellule.

Le traité fut signé le 20 novembre 1815, sans la participation de la France qui n'avait, de toute façon, pas droit de parole en guise de punition. C'en était complètement fini de l'Empire français.

Quant à l'Empire britannique, l'affaiblissement de son pays rival fut une occasion pour ce dernier de gagner en puissance et en expansion pour finir par devenir le plus vaste empire qui n'ait jamais existé. On s'était moqué de lui quand il était gamin, et voilà qu'il était parvenu à surpasser l'Empire romain.

Le 19e siècle aura démarré en force avec l'Empire de Napoléon, mais il n'aura pas fait long feu. Finalement, ce sera le siècle de l'Empire britannique. La France maintiendra quand même un vaste empire colonial, mais jamais de taille à celui de son voisin d'outre-manche.

Si Arthur était moins fou que Francis l'ait été, il n'empêche qu'il pouvait se montrer insupportable à force de rappeler orgueilleusement sans cesse qui dirigeait le monde. Ok ! Qu'il soit fier de son empire et de son pouvoir acquis, il pouvait comprendre, mais qu'il arrête d'utiliser ça comme excuse pour jouer le rôle de dominant dans leur couple ! Que diable ! Charlemagne avait été couronné «Empereur d'Occident» alors que lui faisait encore pipi dans son lit ! Donc, un peu de respect, s'il-vous-plaît !

Pour sa part, la France multiplia les changements de régimes. Tellement qu'il avait hâte d'obtenir un peu de stabilité. Mais en consolation, il n'y avait plus eu de guerre importante contre la Grande-Bretagne depuis Waterloo. Un vrai miracle. Cela le laissait espérer que leurs pays puissent un jour devenir de véritables alliés. Cela pouvait sonner utopique, mais il le souhaitait ardemment et Arthur aussi.

Mais, en dépit de leur rivalité vivace, les deux nations savaient qu'ils se retrouveront et se pardonneront toujours. Ils seront continuellement présents pour l'autre à travers les moments difficiles qui viennent avec le destin lourd d'être une nation.

 **C'est fini! J'espère que vous avez aimé votre lecture! Vous êtes invités à laisser votre avis, que vous ayez aimé ou que vous ayez des améliorations à suggérer. Cela fait toujours plaisir. Je vais peut-être en refaire un autre au courant de l'année prochaine si l'inspiration me vient et si ma fic originale ne m'occupe pas trop. Ce serait plaisant. Bref, merci de m'avoir lu. Bisous! DjoDjoCute!^^**


End file.
